critsandgigglesdndfandomcom-20200213-history
Denavir
A mysterious vigilante who wants to end the slave trade on the Iron Continent. 'History' The gruesome details of Denavir's history has not been fully revealed in-game, though he has stated that he was an outcast from his people, and an escaped slave. Denavir encountered Chops and Aurelion as a vigilante, working to take down the slave trade ran by Steelport's criminal kingpin, Luxton "Uncle Lucky" Fetch. Though reluctant to work with the others, he did accept their assistance, so long as they agreed not to stop him from bringing an end to the slave trade. 'Personality' Denavir has displayed a unique blend of shrewd intellect and naivete about the surface world and its inhabitants. He is often puzzled by social norms, and it has led to friction with his companions, and with others. His dedication to his goddess and her principles is absolute, motivating and strengthening him in his mission to help the oppressed. He frequently disguises himself with a hood and veil when interacting with surface folks, though those he has trusted with his true nature as a Drow have not judged him for it. Though for all intents and purposes, he is a Cleric, he feels like such a title does not apply to him. He describes himself as a "tool" of his goddess, to be used for her purposes at her discretion. While the others allowed that he is kind of a tool, he's still a person with his own free will. He appreciated the sentiment, but felt this was yet another cultural gap between himself and his surface-dwelling comrades. Thus far, he has found Chops' stoicism easier to understand than Aurelion's blase affection and nonchalance. Still Aurelion's warmth and acceptance has softened him a bit to the bard, and he enjoys Aurelion's stories about good and courageous Drow, when all he has known from his people is darkness and evil. He gets on quite well with the calm and gentle Nu, and loves Lucian's sense of style and feels a kinship with the dancer. 'Giddyup Fred: It's Never Sunny in Bludwald' While traveling to Galimond, the party was teleported to the kingdom of Bludwald in the Borix Empire. While trying to find a village, the party was attacked by wolves, and Denavir sustained a nasty bite. When they arrived at the village of Blintz, they were invited up to the castle of the Baron, Doctor Von Gorgonstein. The very flamboyant Doctor told them he wanted their blood to build a living weapon to combat the dark forces plaguing Bludwald. After a brief scuffle, the trio agreed to donate to the cause. While waiting for the creature to grow in the Doctor's lab, they traveled to the city of Krieg, and found that people were being kidnapped off the streets. The party discovered that the kidnappers were zombies, being directed by the nefarious and aristocratic Czernokrevny family. They infiltrated the Czernokrevny manor and found the family was kinapping people to sacrifice to their god, Galgaroth, demon god of the empty night. They fought the Czernokrevnys and even Galgaroth, eventually emerging victorious, thanks to a miracle by Chops' goddess,Dondrboda. Denavir then had Aurelion steal a diamond from a jeweler's shop to resurrect the girl the family had drugged and captured when the party arrived. Returning to Blintz, the Doctor revealed that the tentacled creature in the tank full of murky ooze had matured into a powerfully built, gold-skinned humanoid bearing features of Denavir and his allies. In thanks, the Doctor teleported the trio to the Angelica-Galimond border. 'Lycanthropy' Denavir was very briefly a werewolf, having been bitten and infected with lycanthropy by a werewolf in the forests of Bludwald. However, as it was some time until the next full moon, it wasn't known until they had left Bludwald behind. The halfling witch, Auntie Edith, informed the party that a normal Remove Curse spell wouldn't do the trick, and that there was only one thing which could save Denavir: True Love's Kiss. Though Aurelion suggested that Chops do the honors, as the fighter had grown the closest to the cleric, Chops said it wouldn't work. Despite not having been with the party very long, Nu recognized the devotion Denavir had to his goddess, and suggested they get the wolf-form Denavir to kiss the holy symbol of goddess. Surprisingly, this was enough to break the curse, restoring the weak and unconscious cleric to drow form. 'Once Upon a Time in Galimond' A ragged scrap of werewolf-Denavir's clothing was used by Auntie Edith as part of the ritual to revive Saturne LeBlanc as a sort of god of Carnaval. His history with the nobility of the Underdark aided him in navigating the social maze of dealing with Galimond's High City, and he and Aurelion were the ones to speak with Lady LeBlanc about her dealings with Uncle Lucky, and her plans for the city. When LeBlanc's power pulled him into the mirror, he found himself living in a cottage in the woods, dressed all in white, with his sister, Arcalyst. He was stunned to see Arcalyst, healthy, happy and living on the surface, with no sign of what had happened in the Underdark. He knew this was an elaborate illusion he was living in, but he savored it, merely wanting time with his sister again. Though he was terrified of anything that might disrupt this beautiful dream, he and his red-clad sister eventually let in the beast-like stranger who came to their door, seeking asylum. He learned that this beast was--and yet, wasn't--his orc friend from the Black Peak, Kutotaz. Kutotaz convinced Denavir and Arcalyst to help recover her home from the wicked goblin who had stolen it from her family and cast them to the four winds, cursed and transformed. They came to the castle, defeated the goblin, breaking the spell on Kutotaz and her brother--another Black Peak refugee--transformed into the goblin's doppelganger. Kutotaz invited Denavir and Arcalyst to live with them in their castle, and they were all so very happy--until the rest of the party arrived through the mirror in the ballroom, and Denavir's rage at the unfairness of the entire situtation was great enough to shatter the illusion, bringing them all back to reality with the broken and bloodied Oleandra LeBlanc. Upon leaving Galimond, the handmaiden-cum-viceregent Elaine, on behalf of the much-weakened and repentant Lady LeBlanc, presented Denavir a card with a prophecy LeBlanc had regarding Denavir. It read: "Truth is freedom". Giddyup Fred: Plane and Simple Leaving Galimond, the party traversed the Wild Plains, a region saturated in dangerous chaotic magics and prone to planar storms. They were guided across the Plains by Masato and Spratt. After seeking shelter under a tree, the party opened a box they had found, which proved to contain a trap from one "Hyucko, the Slime Wizard", essentially gluing them together with viscous green slime. A pair of pixies emerged from the tree and asked if they would like to be separated...and scattered them to the fringes borderlands of the planar system. Denavir and Spratt ended up in what they decided was a corner of the Feywild. They forged through a forest of towering flowers, as strange voices tried to call them away from their path. They encountered an Archfey riding a caterpillar, who called Denavir "Little Traitor". Somehow, the Archfey was able to tell Denavir had a hand in the demise of the Archfey who had posed as the "Demon God of the Empty Night, Galgaroth", and gave Denavir a boon. Denavir found later he could walk unharmed and unhindered in the sunlight. As the pair tried to leave the Feywild, they were set upon by a trio of hags. They didn't look back as they hurried towards the connection with the Material Plane, even when Spratt was polymorphed into a dog by one of the hags. When they returned to the Material Plane, Denavir restored Spratt to his human form. When they reunited with the others, they found that Masato was nowhere to be seen. 'Higher Learning' In order to learn more about Mister Grey and the Artifacts, the party traveled to Arcos, a seaside kingdom which is both a bastion of magical learning on the Iron Continent, and also the homeland of Aurelion. They were met at the edge of the Plains by Aurelion's sister, Hope, and the satyr priest who raised them, Father Aristophanes. They showed the party to a new means of travel called a locomotive, and rode to Dionia, a major city in Arcos, and home to the Academia Sophia, the center of magical learning on the Iron Continent. There, they researched Mister Grey, met the ghostly teacher, Dr Reginald Grass, and partook in the Elysiad games currently happening in the city, with Denavir claiming a medal in freestyle gymnastics. Unfortunately, their time in the city came to a messy close when the skull housing the ghost of Dr Grass was stolen by Drow assassins, and a group of students from the Thalassic Engineering department summoned a tentacular ooze-beast from another dimension, along with a horde of fish men. The city fought back, and Nu helped free the red dragon History professor, Agrifex, from the dungeons of the school to fight the otherworldly horror. The party climbed the Tower of Thought, rescued Hope from the creeping tentacles which sought to parasitize her, and confronted the ooze-creature. They slayed the monster and sealed the rift in reality through which it came, then assisted in helping the city recover until they, themselves were exhausted. They couldn't rest long, however, before having to chase the stolen skull of Dr Grass. 'Other' Was gifted the Winter's Heart Necklace by Emilio Pinweather, a crystal pendant giving him access to the Ray of Frost spell and resistance to cold damage. Agnes, shopclerk of a magic shop in Krieg, informed him it also somehow siphons emotional energy. Auntie Edith gave him a pair of slippers which grant him access to the Spider Climb spell. Category:Characters